emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7671 (17th November 2016)
Plot At the police station, DS Mudd tells Lachlan he can't be interviewed without an appropriate adult. Liv bunks off school, so Chas gets her to help out at The Woolpack. Paddy advises Pierce about the natural remedies that helped manage Rhona's pain previously. He tells Rhona they'll needs to arrange a divorce meditation meeting just as Liv brings out some food. Liv accidentally knocks hot custard over Rhona so Pierce calls her a silly little girl. Chrissie demands to see her son, but DS Mudd explains she can't and Lachlan will needs an appropriate adult for the interview. Rebecca volunteers but Chrissie won't allow it. Liv is annoyed Paddy was on Pierce's side, but Paddy explain he and Rhona are getting along right now and he doesn't want to spoil it. Liv concludes Paddy still wants to be with Rhona. Megan questions what Bobby's problem is, although Frank explains they had words and lies Bobby though he was coming onto him. Frank leaves Bobby £50 tip. Rebecca tells Chrissie that she didn't know Lachlan was going to confess, but Chrissie doesn't believe her. Rebecca tells Chrissie she can get Lachlan out of this situation by telling her side of the story. Ronnie arrives at the police station to act as Lachlan's appropriate adult. Bob realises someone has taken the £5 he put in the collection tin so Brenda suggests they attempt the crowd funding. DS Mudd begins to interview Lachlan, who insists he is sick of all the pretending and wants to tell the truth. Bernice fires Kerry, asks her to vacate Pear Tree Cottage. Robert announces to Diane and Doug that Lachlan has handed himself in to the police and has admitted he shot Lawrence. Lachlan states how Lawrence was acting prior to the shooting and how he went up to Home Farm to make peace. He explains that Lawrence threatened to shoot him and then kill himself, so he tried to get the shot gun and somehow in the struggle Lawrence was shot. DS Mudd doesn't believe it and asks how all the evidence pointed to Andy. Eric gives Rhona some flowers that were delivered to him as she was out. Lachlan tells DS Mudd that he didn't mean to get Andy in trouble, he went to Andy for help but he wasn't around so he hid the gun in Andy's car when he heard sirens. DS Mudd questions why he didn't come forward to clear Andy's name earlier and inquires about the fragment of glass in Andy's car. Lachlan tries to come up with an plausible explanation. Diane worries that Lachlan going to the police might be about her. Kerry asks Diane to check into the B&B. Liv helps Brenda with the crowd funding and Liv suggests she find a local sponsor or buy some beauty products to sell on. Pierce is clueless when Eric mentions the bouquet Rhona received. Megan and Frank return from there meal and Megan fears Frank is messing her about, although she ends up leading him inside. Rhona thanks Pierce for the flowers but Pierce insists it wasn't him, so Rhona hides the note that came with the flowers. When Rhona leaves the room, Pierce retrieves the note and deduces they are from Paddy. In the B&B, Kerry stuffs her face and downs alcohol. Ronnie informs the Whites that Lachlan has been charged with attempted murder and perverting the course of justice. Chrissie can't believe it. Fearing her son will spend years in jail, she suggests she take the blame. Lawrence tells her that's not what Lachlan wants. Lachlan sits alone in a police cell. Cast Regular cast *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Olivia Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Pierce Harris - Jonathan Wrather *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Ronnie Hale - John McArdle *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Pierce Harris - Jonathan Wrather Guest cast *DS Mudd - Paul Woodson *Bobby - Sebastian Shaw *Manager - Marco Gambino Locations *Hotten Police Station - Interview room 1, reception and cells *The Woolpack - Public bar *Unknown restaurant *Café Main Street - Interior *Smithy Cottage - Front garden and living room *Main Street *Church Lane *Tenant House - Exterior *The Grange - Bedroom Notes *Lachlan's solicitor Andrea Norton is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes